The Rain Scene:Rewritten
by Playing-with-fire-again
Summary: Light's internal conflict about his dark, concealed feelings for his rival almost delays L's death... almost. L realizes certain humans are bound by that notebook for eternity... his friend happened to be one of them. And so he knelt on the stone steps, washing his feet, allowing Light to destroy him inside and out. The future was absolute.


**The Rain Scene: Rewritten**

Light was finding it hard to breathe…

The man whom he wanted to eliminate, kill, destroy and tear apart…

Was at his feet like a servant, in the process of cleaning them. He didn't get it… L and Kira were enemies from the start, every part of them could not be more different. They resembled a few distinguishing characteristics, yeah. But all in all, they were just that, _few._ Their brands of justice were polar opposites, and Light had spent the last almost-a-year in a battle of the wits contest.

But… opposites attract, right?

Light leaned back on his hands and watched the raven haired man began to massage his ankle softly. Only L continued his journey up his inner thighs. _Whoa_, his eyes widened. He hadn't agreed to all this…

"Um… Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?"

L didn't answer and simply continued his quest along the sides of his legs. This made Light blush.

"Uh, okay Ryuuzaki, my feet are dry now…"

He didn't reply again. He seemed in complete fascination with his lower half.

"Hey, get off!" L looked up at him in surprise. "What is it, Light?" He seemed almost in shock, like Light had suddenly interrupted him from doing something extremely important. _Weird._

"I said my feet are clean now. Thank you."

As he spoke the words, L turned his head. "Of course… my apologizes. I suppose I just got wrapped up in my thoughts," he said quietly.

"Yeah, what were you thinking? Must have been kind of intense from the way you were looking," Light joked. This was just awkward…In truth, the other man was beginning to freak him out. And he was Kira, for God's sakes. Light's pride had rarely made him able to be afraid of anything.

It was just… something from the way he stared at Light's legs… like he wanted to take his body and _worship…_

_What am I thinking?! _Light reasoned. _I'm going to kill L in just a matter of time! Besides, there's Misa… _

Even as he thought the words, a throb of sorrow in his heart made him ache. It was true Misa was useful. At times. But his relationship with L was truly something. They had always been able to connect on a more profound level than any other human being Light had encountered. He was sure L felt the same… I mean, how could he not?

"I was thinking…" he stopped and looked at Light, big black eyes questioning.

"Yeah?"

He wish he would just tell him. His emotions were beginning to get him confused.

"How I will miss you, when we part ways."

Light just stared at him blankly. How the hell did he know? It's true his behavior lately was suspicious, with the talk of the mysterious bells, and the fact he found him standing out in the rain when it was plainly pouring… however, he couldn't shake off the feeling L knew something he didn't. And Light didn't like it. He wished L would just get on with it. It was as if the words were on the tip of his tongue, and he had no means to convey them.

"You recall, I think… when I said to you we were friends. Well… I had meant that," and his eyes met Light's.

If it was already hard to breathe, now Light didn't think it was possible. He _had_ to eliminate him though. There was no other way, and with a hard heart he suddenly realized it didn't matter how many people he killed, there would always be an emptiness inside him, a gaping hole that could never be filled.

Looking back, he knew he was cursed from the moment he picked up that small black notebook, the minute he laid his fragile, brown eyes on it, or maybe the moment he began to consider murder was justifiable in the terms of the innocent. And looking back, he realized he would've had a shot at life, could've had a great chance to become something, someone. But from the first letter of the first name it was too late, and now he was doomed to nothingness in the life after. If one could call it that.

Looking into L's eyes, his thoughts wavered. He _would _kill L. Regardless of his emotions, which we already fading. And regardless of his sanity, not knowing when or where he dropped it. L stood up, understanding. There was no way to avoid his inevitable fate. His stomach lurched and he silently mourned over the loss of his friend. He had just hoped, that if anyone possessed the ability to change the man he once knew, it had to be him. But he realized in that second- the world's greatest detective could make mistakes, too.


End file.
